Of Blood, Red, and Passion
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: When Grell Sutcliff, the red Reaper/Shinigami, goes out on a special overtime mission for William, he stumbles upon something that he hadn't expected at all. Maybe next time he should read his To-Die missions more carefully... Grell x OC
1. Overtime

It was pitch black as the clock struck 12 midnight in the very heart of London. There wasn't a soul to be found, heard, nor seen as the Shinigami known as Grell Sutcliff leapt from rooftop to rooftop towards his destination. It wasn't far now, and the To-Die list clearly stated that this person wasn't due to die until 5 past the hour. He would make it in plenty of time. In fact, why rush? He came to a halt on the rooftop just above the misty alley where the death would take place, deciding now would be a good time to take it easy. With all the overtime William had been giving out, he hardly ever got to take so much as a breath.

"Honestly!"

He grumbled to himself.

"If William gives me ONE more overtime mission, I will simply drop dead!"

He stopped his foot as he threw somewhat of a tantrum.

"Doesn't he know I need my beauty sleep?! Every woman needs her rest, and that certainly doesn't disclude me!"

He groaned as he tossed his crimson locks behind him in a most dramatic manner, pulling out the To-Die list to read the entry once more.

"Hmm… Damian Stanhope. Age 27. Cause of death: Attempted rape and murder...?"

The red reaper blinked a few times at reading this.

"Wait a moment. Why is there a question mark here!? Is his death uncertain!? Did Will send me on another wild goose chase!? But then again… what a terrible thing to do! This retched piece of filth _DESERVES_ to die if he succeeds in this plan of his. No! Even if he doesn't! He deserves to die for even _THINKING_ of such a horrid thing! I- Uueeh?"

He stopped his ranting after hearing a clammer down below in the alleyway, along with two voices. A mans, and a young woman's. Grell slit his eyes and decided to go lower for a closer look of the scene, securely hiding himself in the thickness of the mist.

**- ?'s POV -**

"L-let go of me, you monster!"

I struggled against the brown haired mans vice-like grip with all of my strength, but it was to no avail. He simply wouldn't give up this battle, and at this point, I was sure I wouldn't win.

"Me? A monster? Hah! Now ain't that jus' a barrel of laughs! Just look at yerself, girly! Yer the one who's the monster here!"

My eyes flickered as I winced at his words, the black cat ears on my head slowly laying back as my black tail tucked itself securely between my legs. He was right in a sense. I wasn't human… not entirely at least. I was a species of my own which also meant I was alone in this world. I had no family, no home, other than the forest of course, but that was about it. Why I had ventured into town this late at night was still a mystery. I suppose I was simply hoping to find shelter from the cold…? Maybe even some food…? But look what that got me. Nothing but trouble.

"I'll say it once again! Let. Me. Go."

My black hair whipped about as I continued to tug against his grip, growling aloud as a warning as if that would do any good towards this fool of a man.

"Let you go? After all the trouble I went through tryin' tah get me hands on you? Don't make me laugh! Yer a pretty little thing. Probably fetch a fair price on the underground market I'd reckon. But first I think I'll 'ave a little fun with ya…"

He gripped my black strapless dress and began to pull, and that's when I felt my eye color changing. The once innocent pools of blue, now a bottomless abyss of red. The same color that would soon stain these very walls. Hey… I warned him, didn't I? In the blink of an eye I lunged towards him, sinking my now sharp fangs into his neck, biting down hard as to puncture his jugular vein. Needless to say the man was shocked as he sputtered on his own blood, choking to get out any words at all.

"Y-you… you damn bitch! I'll make you pay for that!"

He roughly shoved me from his body, causing me to slam hard against the stone wall that lay behind, then pulling a pistol from his jacket pocket. I didn't expect this. He should have died in an instant. How the devil was he still alive!? Did I miss my target? As I looked to his neck, I realized that my bite was three centimeters off.

"Donchu worry. I'm not gonna kill ya. That would be a waste an' a half! I'll simply wound ya so badly that you won't be able ta fight back!"

My body began to tremble as I heard him load the pistol. I had nowhere to run._** 'This is it…'**_ I thought to myself as the gun fired… but the expected pain never came. No wound. No blood… but instead I saw… a flash of red.


	2. Passing Judgement

**- Grell's POV -**

From my place in the shadows I watched with great interest, my eyes never once leaving the scene This girl was truly something else. A demon, perhaps? _'Hmm… no no. She doesn't smell like a demon to me.'_ In all honesty, I haven't the foggiest idea what she is. To me she looked to be a harmless little cat girl. _'How adorable!'_ I thought to myself as I watched her helplessly struggle against that beast of a man. _'She looks so defenseless… euuueh?'_ My eyes widened with shock as I saw her eyes turn to the most beautiful color in the world… red. And only moments later, her pale face was covered in the crimson color as she assaulted her attacker with such passion that I nearly fainted right there on the spot! I could hardly contain myself! _'Mhmhm… I take back what I said about being harmless.'_ I gave a wide grin only to have it falter as she was shoved into the stone wall behind her, and I could have sworn that I heard a crack. _'Oh dear… now this won't do at all now, will it?'_ The moment I saw the man load his gun and aim it at the poor darling I knew I had to act. I couldn't POSSIBLY let such a beautiful creature become further injured and used as a toy! _'Well… at least not to him anyway…'_ I smirked to myself before quickly leaping in front of the girl, my Death Scythe, which just happened to be a brilliant customized chainsaw, drawn out before me and deflecting the pitiful bullet with ease.

"My my~! What have we here, hmmm~? Such a cruel fellow you are to be picking on a fine lady like her. You should be ashamed!"

With my left hand on my hip, and my Death Scythe before me on the right, I grinned down at the rather dull looking brunette. Not at all handsome. No. Not in the slightest. _'How droll…'_

"W-wot!? Who the bloody 'ell are you!? Get outta the way, yeh freak. Can't you see I'm working 'ere!?"

Oh yes. This man was most **DEFINITELY** going to die tonight. I looked behind me to see the young woman, her eyes back to the blue the once were _(Drat…)_, looking rather surprised at my sudden appearance. Then again, who wouldn't be? I gave her a smirk and a nod before turning back to the man, clearing my throat as I took out the To-Die list.

"Ahem. Damian Stanhope, you are due to die tonight at five past the hour after an attempted murder. Though from what I see, that wasn't your plan at all now, was it? Hmph… then again she probably would have bled to death from those wounds you were about to gift her with. You know, you aren't very smart. You should REALLY think your plans through more thoroughly."

Mister Stanhopes face was as white as a ghost as he watched me with widened eyes, beads of sweat trickling down his slim figure as he fiddled with that measly little pistol of his. I glanced up to see Big Bens hands were one minute away from the five minute mark. _'Oh, he __**REAKS**__ of death already!'_ I turned back to face him with a more than sadistic look gracing my features.

"Well now aren't you a lucky one! You have a minute left in your pitiful life! Any final words? Hmmmm~? Oh come now, darling, you simply **MUST** have something to say~."

He looked as though he was about to choke as he quickly aimed his pistol at me, trembling like the little lamb he was.

"Y-yeah! That's right! I got two words in fact! Fuck you!"

He fired that little weapon of his once again, and again I deflected it. _'Does he ever learn?' _

"Well~~~ isn't that rude? I was expecting something a little more poetic."

I sighed and shook my head.

"Aahh… oh well. It looks like we're out of time! Every show must come to a close, my dear, and it seems that the curtain is closing on yours. Ta-ta~~~!"

I revved my the engine of my Death Scythe and the man let out a shrill scream of terror which simply **FILLED** my body with precious adrenaline, _'Oh I love my job~.'_ I lunged towards him and with one swift movement I sliced his chest clean open, causing more of that precious crimson to fill the streets around me and splatter all over my clothes. Once he lay still below me, his Cinematic Record began to play.

"Hmmm… time to pass judgement~! Though I already know what I'm going to say."

His record was rather boring. Rather boring indeed.

"Ah. An abusive father, a murdered mother slain at the hands of said father, cruel relatives, a cheating wife, a drinking problem…"

I tapped my mouth lightly as I yawned.

"Yada yada yada. Nothing I haven't seen before. To hell you go, darling~"

I quickly passed judgement and grinned at his now completely lifeless body, drenched in his own blood of course.

"Well at least you look better now~."

I chuckled in a quiet and slightly sadistic manner as I stood up from my kneeling position, turning to face the young woman who had been watching this entire time.

"Why hello there, my dear. I don't believe we have been properly introduced…"

I stepped forward and into the moonlight, giving my long crimson locks a dramatic flip before placing my left hand on my hip. My clothes were still covered in crimson from head to toe, blood dripping from my Death Scythe.

"My name is Grell Sutcliff. Grim Reaper."

I gave her a grin, flashing my sharp teeth.

"And who might you be, my dear~?"

* * *

Leave a comment if you enjoyed and want more~. Thank you!  
**Grell**: Oh please favorite this story! I want to see more of me! Don't you~? *wink*  
-' ...


	3. What is Your Name?

**- ? ? ?'s POV -**

My blue eyes flashed to a jade green as I stared, now deep in thought. I simply couldn't believe it. This man appears out of the blue… erm… red… kills my attacker, saves my life, and claims to be a Grim Reaper?! Could this really be true? Then again that whole scene should have been proof enough for me. I wasn't going to doubt any of this at the moment. Not at all. But there was one thing on my mind: _'Why did he save me?'_ I slowly looked up to examine him further, the moons rays were helping a great deal with this task. His hair was so long and red, matching his attire perfectly. He also wore red glasses with a silver skull chain that dangled elegantly down, and behind those glasses were a pair of eyes unlike any I had ever seen. A mixture of lime yellow and green. So beautiful… almost enchanting. Those features were almost enough to make me forget about all that blood…

"Hello? Is anybody home in there? I do believe I asked you a question, miss~."

He gave a wide grin which caused me to shiver with slight fear. Never had I seen another being with teeth such as his. They were almost exactly like a sharks! For some odd reason, they were mesmerizing as well…

"A-ah… please forgive me."

I stuttered a little with embarrassment as my eyes slowly changed back to their normal blue, giving him a small bow of the head to show my respect and gratitude, ears laying flat and tail tucked.

"Erika… my name is Erika. And thank you for saving my life. Truly…"

I looked back up to see his grin widen and his eyes distant... seemingly studying me._ 'What is he thinking about...?'_

**- GRELL'S POV -**

_'So her eyes can change to other colors as well now, can they? How interesting. She seems to fascinate me more and more as each second goes by. Yes… maybe she could be the possible end to my boredom...'_ My grin widened as I thought this over, looking her up and down as to take in all the other details I may have previously missed. I took a few steps closer which caused her body to tense. _'She seems a bit shy. How adorable…'_ Her eyes looked so innocent now. Simple innocent pools of blue like the water of a pond that had never been tainted by man. Her skin was so pale. So white… pure, dare I say. Her hair was long and as black as a ravens plumage, matching her petite strapless black dress to a tee, as well as her soft cat-like ears and tail. I was so tempted to reach out and pet her, but that would have to wait. Now was not the time, and here was most **DEFIANTLY** not the place._ 'Oh how dreary…'_ I grimaced as I realized we were still in that dull alleyway, although the lovely crimson splatters did liven it up a bit. I shook it off and looked back to Erika with a shark-toothed grin.

"Erika, is it? A fine name indeed. Very fitting~! As I already told you, my name is Grell Sutcliff. Grim Reaper. As for your thanks, think nothing of it~! That man was due to die tonight anyway. Should have been sooner if you ask me. After all, I simply couldn't allow a specimen like you to become a toy to that **BEAST**."

I closed my eyes and tossed my hair with an annoyed look before opening one eye to look at her.

"Come to think of it, what are you anyway? You certainly don't smell like a demon, but I have been wrong before."

She was about to open her mouth to speak but I held up a hand to silence her.

"No no no. This simply won't do. This is most certainly **NOT** the place for a discussion. Come with me, my dear."

Before she had the chance to question me or protest, I swiftly lifted her up into my arms and leapt off onto the rooftops of London, heading in the direction of my home. She gave a little yelp of surprise which caused me to smirk down at her with a light chuckle.

"Not to worry, darling. You're in good hands…~"

* * *

Please review if you enjoyed~!  
**Grell:** And if you want more of me...~! ;)


	4. Home at Last

**- ERIKA'S POV -**

Before I could even open my mouth to speak, I was lifted into Grells arms as he said something about his home being a better place to talk. _'Does he ever stay still!?'_ I squeaked as he quickly leapt from the ground with inhuman agility, landing on the rooftop above, then leaping again and again and again, using each and every rooftop that was in sight as a stepping stone to his destination. _'Where was he taking me?'_ I squeaked again and gripped his body tighter as his pace quickened, not wanting to fall from such a height. He chuckled and looked down at me with that same sharp toothed grin, holding me tighter as if sensing my fear. "Not to worry, darling. You're in good hands…~" I slowly nodded despite being unsure of his statement._ 'Good hands? But you're a Grim Reaper for heavens sake! Not to mention you have a… a… death-chainsaw thinggy!'_ I inwardly groaned as my tail swayed freely below me, my dress fluttering lightly with the cool night breeze. Where ever we are going, I just hope I don't die.

**- GRELL'S POV -**

As I grew closer to my humble abode I couldn't help but smirk. Those little squeaks of hers were simply adorable and she wasn't even putting up a fight!_ 'Well then, she must either trust me or fear me. Maybe even both. Hm…'_ I chuckled to myself as I continued on, more and more questions beginning to race through my mind. I just hoped she would be willing to answer them all. Then again, I have ways of making people talk. _'But… then again…'_ I looked down at her briefly, her innocent blue eyes looking up at me as if I were some sort of savior, her ears were flicked back, and her hands were now to her chest in a cat like fashion. I looked back up with a defeated expression._ 'Maybe… I can find a non painful way to make her speak if it comes down to it, yes? Oouugh…'_ At last the window of my home came into view, and with one skillfully allocated leap, I swung ourselves straight inside, then closing the window behind me. I cleared my throat as I carried her from the attic and down to the main hall, then taking a right into my master bedroom.

"And here we are! Welcome to my humble home~! I do hope you like it…~"

I looked down at her with a sincere smile, making **DEATHLY** sure that she would trust me. I couldn't have my plans going to pot. Not yet. She was finally in my grasp, and I certainly don't plan on loosing her so soon…

**- ERIKA'S POV -**

My hair was slightly frazzled as he finally arrived at what I presumed was his home, though once he announced it, I knew it to be true. The attic was rather dark, so I couldn't see much of anything that was up there, but once we were downstairs… it was like a smack in the face. Red. Red everywhere. Red carpet, red wallpaper, red paintings, red chairs, red tables, red plants… I thought I was going to go into a red cardiac arrest, though when he carried me into what I made out to be his bedroom, I'm pretty sure I did. There was a large, king sized bed with red sheets, red pillows, and red silken canopy that draped down from above. The carpet was red, soft, and fuzzy down below. It looked like something I could just roll around in! The wallpaper was red with an interesting design. _'Skulls and hearts…? I think?_' I tilted my head as I tried to figure out the rest of the designs, but soon I shook it off and began to look around at the other things. There was a small red leather couch and a fire place, along with a flat screen television that had been outlined in a velvety red material. _'My goodness… when he said he liked red, he wasn't kidding around.'_ I blinked a few times before looking up at him as he was still holding me.

"I-it's lovely. Very… um… red. Eheh…"

I gave him a small smile and he smiled right back, spinning us both around with a happy giggle.

"Oh I'm **SO** glad you like it, darling! Isn't red simply just the best color!?"

I nodded meekly as my eyes flickered to a light pink with amusement. He was certainly something, alright. Very flamboyant.

"Ehe… yes. Yes it is. Umm… Grell, sir? Could you put me down now, please? I think I can walk from here…"

He gave a confused look before shaking his head.

"Absolutely not! No walking for you yet, young lady. I heard something crack back at the alley and I will not have you walking until I am sure you're in tip-top shape!"

He set me down on his bed and stood back, placing a hand beneath his chin, tilting his head to the side. I watched him for a moment, admiring the softness of his bed. It really was nice.

"Well? Does anything hurt? Hm? Well?"

I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice before looking back up at him, rolling my eyes as I was about to answer. _'What a silly question! I don't feel any…-'_

* * *

And that's why it's called cliff hanger~!  
**Grell:** Oh COME ON! D:


	5. To Trust a Reaper: The Healing Process

**- ERIKA'S POV -**

_'What a silly question! I don't feel any…-'_

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm and chest, mewling aloud and wincing as it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"N-nyah…! … ngh… y-yeah… I guess all the excitement distracted me. Oh gods, how did this happen? I know I hit the wall back there, but I didn't realize I had hit it **THAT** hard!"

I flexed my arm a bit only to feel the pain shoot through my upper shoulder and ribs, biting down on my lip to stop the tears from flowing, just hard enough to draw blood. _'Just my dumb luck…'_ Grell looked rather nervous as tapped his two index fingers together, watching me with a dumbstruck expression.

"Oh dear… I knew I heard a crack when you collided. Confound it all!"

He clumsily scampered over to his desk drawer and began to rummage through its contents, tossing this and that to the floor as he searched for something that seemed to be at the very bottom.

"Ah-ha!"

He gave a triumphant cry and pulled out a first aid kit, _(red of course)_ holding it above his head with his mouth wide open in a victorious grin. It was clear to me now that he most defiantly had a flair for the dramatics. He hugged the kit to his chest and skipped back over to where I sat, almost dropping it a few times, before taking a seat beside me, smiling with his head tilted and eyes closed.

"I found iiiiiit~! Mhmhmhm. I'll get you all fixed up now so don't you fret~! Now be a good girl and hold up your arms for me."

I blinked a few times at this statement, not to mention his sudden change in demeanor. Worried one moment, and confidant the next. He's either a terrific actor, or has a major mood swing problem.

"Erm… excuse me…? What for?"

He make an amused sound before waggling his index finger before him with one eye open, smiling all the while.

"Well I simply **CAN'T** bandage you with that dress of yours in the way. Come come now. I promise I won't look~"

He closed his eyes again as if to prove his point and I sighed, shaking my head._ 'Well I guess I really don't have a choice now, do I?' _

"Alright… fine. You'd better not be lying."

Hesitantly, I lifted my arms into the air, watching him as he slowly reached out his hands to remove my strapless black dress which left me in only my black silken undergarments. Though the moment he tossed my dress to the floor, his eyes reopened with a mischievous glint, that same shark-tooth grin appearing on his face.

"Hmmmmm~ my my~. Someone is a fan of silk. Although you could have picked a better color. Red, perhaps~?."

He purred as he moved his face closer to mine, looking me up and down with those yellow and green eyes of his. I blushed with a shriek and covered myself with both arms, wincing at the pain and yet ignoring it.

"H-hey! You promised you wouldn't look!"

I whined with pure embarrassment as my eyes flashed to a bright shade of violet.

"Hmhmhm. Calm down, sweetie pie. No need to be so embarrassed~! You look ravishing. Besides, I said I wouldn't look as I took it off. How do you expect to bandage you if I can't see?"

His grin widened as he knew he had made two valid points, and with my blush now deepening with further embarrassment, I lowered my arms from my chest in defeat.

"Hmm… that's better. Now… let me see here."

_'G-gah… dang reaper…'_ I inwardly grumbled as he began to work.

**- GRELL'S POV -**

_'Such a sneaky little devil, aren't I~?'_ I chuckled to myself as I looked over her well formed, hourglass figured body. Sure she wasn't wearing red, but she still looked divine in my eyes. Besides, clothes can be changed. I took out a few bandages from my first-aid kit and tilted my head to the side, slowly placing it around her back and wrapping it around and around. She seemed to shiver at my every touch which amused me to no end, and as I began to bandage her injured arm to her chest, I felt her body tense. Perhaps she felt more vulnerable with only one arm? _'Mm… I don't blame her.'_ As I tacked the bandages in place with a metal clasp, I looked back up to her flushed face, seeing her eyes glowing a new color. Violet. _'I wonder what that could mean. Looks like I have some research to do. How exciting~!_' My attention then turned to her lips, mainly to the part she had bitten down on. There was a small trail of blood that had trickled down from her self-inflicted injury, and it looked to me as though it wasn't quite sealed shut.

"Well now, darling! True to my word, you are all patched up and ready to walk! Although…"

I grinned as I leaned in closer to her face.

"… it looks like you have given me something else to fix."

Her eyes flickered with confusion as she moved back ever so slightly.

"Something else? What are you talking abou-?!"

I quickly leaned in before she could ask the trivial question and licked up the blood from her lips, smirking as she squeaked in surprise. I then slowly leaned back and hummed to myself with satisfaction, a sparkle of sudden lust in my eyes. Indeed her blood was divine. The sweetest blood I had ever tasted. I could only hope for another taste in the near future.

"My my. Your blood tastes heavenly, darling~. No where **NEAR** as bitter as the blood of that brute who attacked you~."

Her eyes widened with fear as she still seemed to be frozen in place from my previous actions.

"Wh-… you tasted his…? B-but… and why did you…?"

_'And now she's stuttering. Adorable.'_

"Relax, sweetie pie. His blood was all over your face from that bite you took out of his neck. How could I not taste it?"

I stood up and walked to the dresser, pulling out a red silk nightgown before holding it out for her to accept.

"Coincidentally it's also all over your clothes. I suggest you take a bath and get changed for bed. Sound like a plan, hmmm~?"

She slowly nodded and took the gown into her useable hand, then looking at her dress that lay on the floor.

"I-I suppose you're right. Thank you."

She gave me a shy smile before standing up.

"So… I can stay here for the night? I mean… I don't really have any place else to stay…"

Her fluffy black ears lay back seemingly out of sadness and I couldn't help but give her a pat on the head.

"Of course, darling. I wouldn't just simply send you back out onto the streets in the condition you're in. Besides, we still have much to discuss. Meet me back here once you are finished, and don't be afraid to holler if you need anything~!"

She smiled again, this time with much more enthusiasm.

"Ah! Thank you again!"

She giggled before walking to the bathroom that connected to the bedroom.

"You're welcome, darling~!"

I waved as she closed the door behind her, then sitting down on the bed in wait._ 'Oh the things we will discuss…' _

* * *

What will they discuss? Will Grell continue to be a fabulous creep? So many questions! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I have decided something. I need three reviews before I post the next chapter. ;3  
**Grell:** **Oh my~! That is devious. I like it- HEY! I'm no CREEP! *revs chainsaw***  
Uh-oh... hopefully I live long enough to write the next one... BYE! *poof*  
**Grell: GET BACK HERE!**


	6. To Trust a Reaper: The Bath Mishap

**_DISCLAIMER SCENE _**

**_( Erika waves to the audience with a smile ) _**

**_Erika: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I've been a bit preoccupied with work and-_**

**_Grell: ERIKAAAAAA! (Grell comes crashing through a window, arms outstretched to glomp her, and yet he misses by a mile and falls flat on his face) *muffled* Where have you been!? (he looks up) I've been so LONELY! Don't you LOVE me anymore!? (kicked puppy eyes) _**

**_Erika: Awww hun. Of course I still love you. But I have to give the other characters some love too. (snaps my fingers and Magus falls from the ceiling) Like him! _**

**_Magus: ... ouch. _**

**_Erika: See? Just look at him. (pets his hair) Poor soul. He needs so much love after all he's been through._**

**_Magus: ... get off of me, woman! I am not a cat. (stands and dusts himself off with a scowl)_****_Grell: (sniffles) I'VE BEEN REPLACED! _**

**_Erika: Oh hush! You haven't been replaced! Now, Magus, do the disclaimer!_**

**_Magus: Hmph... why should I listen to you? (folds his arms and looks away) _**

**_Erika: Because if you don't, I'll dye your hair black and make you into a Sebastian lookalike. Then I will let Grell have his way with you~ (smirks) _**

**_Grell: (too far into his dramatic wailing to hear anything but the word Sebastian) Bassy!? Where?! (springs up and looks around)_**

**_Magus: ... you wouldn't. (slits his eyes) _**

**_Erika: Try me. _**

**_Magus: (sighs and rubs his temples) Fine! Fine... *ahem* (turns towards the audience) Erika does not own Black Butler or any of the characters what so ever. She only owns herself and sadly, our actions... (grumbles) She makes no money from this, and it is purely for your entertainment and our humiliation. There. Happy now? _**

**_Erika: Yes. Quite. Thank you, good sir~. (smiles at the audience) I hope you all enjoy! _**

* * *

**- ERIKA'S POV - **

As I closed the bathroom door behind me, I couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of contentment. At last I had somewhere warm and peaceful to stay. Well… peaceful for the most part at least. I giggled softly as I began to gaze about at my new surroundings, and I had to say I was rather shocked. The bathroom was not _entirely_ red! Only the trimmings of the walls, the soap dispensers, the toothbrushes, the soft and fuzzy bath rug, and the fuzzy toilet seat cover were coated with crimson. Everything else, including the shower/bath curtain and the tiles, were a beautiful shade of lime green. Much like his eyes now that I think to it.

The towels lay neatly stacked in a beautiful an array of colors. Black, red, silver, lime green, and lime yellow. I picked up the black towel and draped it across the sink, then sitting down to remove my undergarments. Doing so with one hand was a rather difficult task, needless to say, but I managed just fine. I then looked beneath the sink to find some plastic bags which I used to cover the bandaged portions of my body. I didn't want them to get all wet after they had just been applied. I smiled at my handiwork before turning the knob to the bathwater, adjusting it to the right temperature and adding in a little vanilla bubble bath that I found sitting on the side of the tub.

"Perfect. This should feel nice."

I purred softly as I carefully slipped myself into the tub, purring all the more as the warmth of the water overtook my senses. It was so relaxing, and the smell of the vanilla only heightened the experience. I couldn't remember the last time I had a warm bath like this. I had always bathed in the pond back in the forest, using flowers and plants as natural soaps and such. This was quite refreshing indeed. I closed my eyes and lay my head back against the white porcelain tub, enjoying this moment while it lasted. My eyes flickered a bright oceanic blue beneath their lids as I softly began to sing to myself, picking up the bar of soap, and washing away all the bad memories of the day.

**_"Little critters come to play with me_**

**_ all the birdies are singing happily._**

**_"But don't you also think that they will_**

**_ look prettier if they stayed still?"_**

* * *

**- GRELLS POV - **

As I waited on the bed for Erika to finish her bath, I found myself becoming rather… bored. How _long_ was she _going_ to _take_?

"Oouugghh…"

I flopped backwards onto the bed with a groan, staring at the ceiling above with little interest.

"How dreadful. I may just _die_ of boredom before she gets out! I'm wasting away. All the best years of my life… _LEAVING_! _GONE_! They're passing _right_ before my _eyes_! I- eeuuh?"

My ears were suddenly filled with a beautiful melody. One that sounded sweet, yet foreboding. Ominous, even. How simply delicious._ 'Boredom gone~.'_ I sat up and slowly crept towards the door with a grin of satisfaction... the song had not yet ended.

* * *

**"The flowers red, and yellow, and blue**

**I will pick the prettiest ones for you.**

**And make the perfect crown for you head**

**And now all of the flowers are dead~"**

***Giggle***

**"Vroom vroom! What a lovely sound this makes.**

**Cutting everything that is in my wake.**

**But father says this is not allowed**

**So I guess I will stop this for now…"**

* * *

So mesmerizing! Like the song of a sweet, yet deadly siren, she had captured me into her spell._ 'Wait a moment. Was that verse about a chainsaw? Hm. My my… perhaps this little flower has a darker side to her petals after all.'_ I pressed my ear to the door and continued to listen, tongue out to the side and eyes squinted with concentration.

* * *

**"No more critters come to play with me**

**I can no longer hear the birdies melodies.**

**Well then, Snowball, let's go back inside.**

**I am happy just to be alive~.**

**La la~ la la~ la la la~ la la~ la la la~ la la~ la la la~ la la…~"**

* * *

_'It ended!? So soon!? I demand an encore!'_ I quickly burst through the door with one hand on the wood frame, and the other on my hip.

"Oh how simply marvelous! Is there any more?!…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… oh my…"

I had completely forgotten about the bath… and now my favorite color of all time… was dripping down from my nose.

* * *

**_Erika: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! (munches on popcorn as I watch Grell chase a now raven haired Magus around the room)_**

**_Magus: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? I DID THE DISCLAIMER! (flies at rapid speed to avoid the reaper)_**

**_Erika: (shrugs) I felt like it~. _**

**_Grell: OOOOOH GET BACK HERE, BASSY! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE MEEEEEEE! (arms outstretched as he runs)_**

**_Magus: Gah. That tares it... (casts Dark Bomb on Grell before landing and turning his attention to Erika, adjusting his left glove)_**

**_Erika: (blinks) Welp... that's all, folks! Please review if you want another chapter! Bye for now! (~poof~)_**

**_Grell: (fried on the ground) Don't worry, dear viewers. I shall await your kind letters..._**

* * *

Side Note: If you wish to read Magus's story ( Chrono Trigger) , look under my profile and click the story entitled: Those Who Wish. ;)


End file.
